


Murmur Kisses

by literallymoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, fluff that is really fluffy, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-28 00:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6306046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallymoose/pseuds/literallymoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some destiel that is soft and fluffy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Murmur Kisses

It was just a thing that happened by accident. But it soon became a part of the day they both looked forward to most.

Dean started it. He hadn’t seen Cas in like a whole week (felt like years). He had so much to tell Cas but wanted to be as close as possible, and kissing him.

So they started, what they called ‘murmur kisses’ pretty much everyday.

Both of them would sit down, usually one on the other’s lap, and press their lips together and talk of what had happened the time they were apart.

They would murmur against each other’s lips, telling the news and the stories of important things. But they would also just talk about normal, mundane things. How the coffee filter broke or Dean found a book he lost.

And when they had no more things to say, they would kiss and smile and fall in love.

Sometimes, it was hard to have a conversation just in everyday life without doing their little ritual.

In a diner, Dean did it right in the middle of a sentence Cas was saying.

Sam, on the other side of the booth, froze and stared at them. “Did you guys just kiss? Are you together?” 

Dean and Cas exchanged a glance.

“Yeah, uh, me and Cas have been together for a few months now. Thought you already knew.”

Sam definitely did not already know.

The first time they said 'I love you’ was during the murmur kisses. Dean said it first, like it was a passing remark that was so true it just fit. Cas already knew, and said it right back.

A lot of the time, neither of them would know what they even talked about. But it didn’t matter, they could discuss the world ending and it would still be wonderful, murmuring words against lips.


End file.
